Mon sang, ma douleur
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Ethan, le sang, le sacrifice, le chaos. Ripper, le chaos, le sang, le plaisir. (vision très sombre, pour lecteurs avertis !)


Mon sang et ma douleur.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Joss Whedon, notre Dieu à tous.

**Attention :** Okay, alors une vision très très malsaine voire psychopathe d'Ethan qui a clairement un case en moins à ce propos. Attention à : bloodplay bien sûr, dubcon aussi.

**Blabla de l'auteur **: écrit pour la communauté livejournal kinkenstock.

xxx

Rupert Giles n'était pas cruel. Ripper l'était.

Quoi de plus normal. Ripper était l'incarnation même de l'hédonisme et qu'y a-t-il de plus plaisant et puissant que de contempler sa force et son pouvoir, de les voir reflétés dans les yeux des autres, de les sentir pulser dans leur sang qui s'écoule ?

Ethan n'était pas stupide. Il avait fait ses recherches.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment perdu Ripper de vue, et même s'il savait alors que l'Observateur ne fléchirait jamais devant le chantage il ne doutait pas que son père ferait tout pour préserver la renommée familiale. Une fois ce dernier décédé il s'était juste dit qu'il réussirait peut-être à attendrir Giles ou à le distraire assez longtemps pour prendre la fuite au cas hautement improbable où il serait d'une façon ou d'une autre sur le radar de Ceux Qui Ne Faisaient Jamais Rien d'Amusant.

Parfois, juste pour le plaisir, maintenant encore, il filait Rupert, se laissant voir juste un instant avant de disparaître, entretenant une amusante dose de paranoïa et d'obsession chez son ancien compagnon de débauche, d'orgie et de rock and roll.

Il n'avait pas tout le temps été sur ses talons, parfois quelques années s'écoulaient avant qu'il ne le cherche à nouveau, persuadé de le retrouver juste là où il l'avait laissé, engoncé dans son tweed et ses vieux codex, perdu au milieu des vieux imbéciles qui le regardaient de haut alors que pas un n'avait possédé le pouvoir qu'ils avaient eu dans leurs corps, n'avait senti le monde se plier à leurs volontés.

Lorsqu'il était revenu du Kenya Rupert était parti. Il lui avait fallu un petit moment avant de découvrir où se trouvait la Tueuse et par extension son Observateur mais quelques faveurs et autres magouilles avaient suffit et il s'était envolé pour le soleil sans nuages de la Californie. Quelques arnaques l'avaient mis en fonds et il avait pu se mettre en route pour Sunnydale. Lorsqu'il avait quitté L.A. il n'avait pas de plan mais les idées avaient commencé à s'agencer lorsqu'il s'était arrêté sur la section magazine de la station essence et avait trouvé de charmants patrons de déguisements pour les bambins.

Bien sûr ce genre de divertissements puissants demandait un sacrifice, même en un jour favorable comme celui d'Halloween et il se voyait mal saigner quelqu'un dans la ville de la Tueuse. Bien sûr il y avait plus que son lot de monstres et de démons sur la Bouche de l'Enfer à qui faire porter le chapeau, mais il se devait de rester prudent, il ne tenait pas à mettre fin à la longue amitié qui le reliait à son propre corps. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit inconvénient et déjà une idée s'était formée.

Il adorait Ripper. Comment ne pas adorer Ripper, le semeur de Chaos ? Il avait toujours adoré Ripper. Depuis ce premier jour où il l'avait vu entrer comme un dieu furieux dans la petite boutique et écraser la face du propriétaire sur son comptoir parce qu'il lui avait vendu de la sauge à la place de l'_acathea foetida_ qu'il lui avait demandé. Il l'avait ensuite suivi jusqu'à un bar, l'avait regardé casser la gueule à un démon Miquot puis se taper une nénette droguée jusqu'aux yeux contre le mur de la ruelle et il était tombé amoureux. Non, en fait il était juste tombé sur son poing et cette première rencontre était loin d'être la dernière mais ça arrivait souvent quand on était un avorton de sorcier et ça n'avait pas empêché Ripper de faire affaire avec lui. Et puis la douleur pouvait toujours se transformer en plaisir pour peu qu'on sache y faire.

Il adorait Ripper.

Rupert Giles était un vieux rasoir mais il était toujours tellement agréable de voir craqueler le masque, de guetter ces moments où il ne parvenait plus à contrôler Ripper. Comment pouvait-il rester en arrière, laisser une gamine partir combattre des monstres et ne rien faire à part prendre son thé et chercher dans des vieux livres ? Où était l'adrénaline qui secouait ses veines ? Où était l'homme qui courtisait la mort et le chaos ? Pourtant il était encore là, il réapparaissait parfois, trop rarement.

Mais il pouvait le ramener. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile que de rendre un homme à sa nature la plus animale.

Rien de plus facile que de créer une compulsion, une toute petite, juste cette envie d'un verre en compagnie qui se développe lentement au fil de la journée. Certes il avait aussi arrosé une bonne partie du lycée de Sunnydale mais ce n'était pas grave, l'important était qu'il avait cédé, il était ressorti en direction du bar le plus proche et s'était accoudé au comptoir. Ensuite ça avait été un jeu d'enfant, se faufiler dans les ombres, déposer les quelques gouttes au fond du verre de whisky et juste attendre. S'asseoir dans un coin du bar et attendre. Les signes étaient subtils pour qui ne les guettait pas, le relâchement de son corps, la façon dont ses pieds s'écartaient pour pouvoir rester debout au cas où une baston éclaterait, sa voix soudain beaucoup plus agressive alors qu'il demandait un autre verre. Et ce regard, ce regard d'animal vicieux et furieux, piégé trop longtemps.

Ripper.

Il était allé jusqu'à lui. Il l'avait enchainé d'un mot, juste un mot qui réactivait le sort contenu dans le sang. La magie ne durait pas plus de cinq minutes mais ce n'était pas grave, ils n'allaient pas loin.

Il sentait Ripper grogner, se débattre contre les liens qui le forçaient à obéir, la colère montait en lui comme une vague. Qu'il se débatte, qu'il s'énerve. Qu'il soit Ripper enfin.

Il pénétra dans le cercle comme on rentre chez soi, se saisissant de la dague, la mettant dans la main de Ripper.

Les mots latins étaient comme de l'ambroisie dans sa gorge.

— Oh, Janus, Dieu de la dualité, patron de la mascarade, voici mon offrande, accepte-là et donne-moi ton pouvoir.

L'électricité cessa de fonctionner et à la lumière des bougies il put voir que Ripper était libre.

Le coup de poing le cueillit en plein dans l'estomac, lui faisant cracher du sang et vidant momentanément ses poumons. Il s'écroula à genoux mais releva la tête quand il arriva devant lui.

Il sentait le sang couler au coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il lui sourit.

— Salut Ripper.

Les yeux bleus et furieux étaient sur lui, le contemplant comme un tigre contemple sa proie. La lame brillait à la lumière jaune, comme une lumineuse extension de Ripper. Il la sentit se poser amoureusement sur sa joue, juste sous son œil gauche.

— Ethan, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi, petite fouine.

Il poussa sa tête contre le fil, laissant le sang couler.

— Je ne suis jamais bien loin de toi, Ripper.

La dague à présent consacrée par le sang descendit lentement, glissant sous le col de sa chemise, coupant le tissu comme on fend l'air paisible du soir, avant de se poser, la pointe en avant contre son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ethan ?

Il commença à l'enfoncer, doucement, si doucement et la lame était si bien aiguisée qu'au début il ne ressentit rien, avant que la douleur aigüe, délicieuse ne se fasse connaître.

— Oh Ripper, quelles questions métaphysiques…

Cette fois-ci la douleur fut tout sauf douce et il hurla.

Ripper enleva le couteau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Ethan ?

Il battit des cils et lui sourit amoureusement.

— Mais toi, Ripper…

Il le frappa à nouveau à l'estomac et le sang remonta dans sa bouche.

— Ethan…

Il connaissait cette voix et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la craindre et la désirer en même temps. Il était au bout de sa patience déjà fort limitée.

Il cracha le sang qui l'empêchait de parler.

— J'ai besoin de toi. Pour le sort. Mon sang et ma douleur sont mon offrande et tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas doué pour me faire souffrir seul.

— Et tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ? Que j'en finisse une fois pour toutes ?

— J'ai toujours peur de toi, tu le sais bien. Mais mon envie et ma curiosité ont toujours été plus forts que ma peur.

Les yeux d'Ethan se plissèrent et ils parcoururent le cercle, les symboles et les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Ripper avait toujours été intelligent et avec les connaissances que l'ennuyeux Rupert avait rassemblées…

— Enlève ta ceinture.

Il obéit immédiatement, et le regarda tester le cuir.

— Allonge-toi.

La veste et le veston étaient restés au bar et pendant qu'il se couchait sur le sol glacial de marbre blanc il regarda Ripper se défaire de la chemise, ne gardant que le débardeur. Il le laissa lui attacher les mains au-dessus de la tête, chérissant la morsure du cuir dans sa chair, ne doutant pas que ses poignets saigneraient avant que la nuit ne touche à sa fin.

— Je pourrais partir et te laisser là.

— Tu pourrais, tu as toujours été cruel. J'apprécierais cependant que tu ne le fasses pas.

La dague se faufila contre les tendons de sa cheville, il suffirait d'un seul petit coup pour que plus jamais il ne puisse se servir de sa jambe. La crainte était comme un parfum délicieux qui l'enveloppait alors que son cœur s'emballait. Le tissu céda sans difficulté et la lame continua son chemin, entrant dans sa chair là où il n'y avait pas d'espace entre sa peau et le pantalon. La douleur était cuisante et terrible. Il gémit en se mordant la lèvre.

Il sentit le pouce calleux passer sur ses lèvres en recueillir le sang et il le regarda pénétrer dans la bouche cruelle et souriante.

— Ça te plait. J'ai rarement rencontré plus tordu que toi Ethan et j'ai fréquenté beaucoup de démons ces derniers temps.

— Flatteur, va.

Il avait coupé jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements mais pour l'heure seule l'une de ses jambes était nue.

— Tu te souviens des runes ?

L'air avait été empli d'ennui, de sexe et de l'odeur des encens et des herbes qu'ils avaient inhalés. Il avait tendu le couteau à Ripper et lui avait dit de graver les noms du Décepteur sur ses cuisses.

Il écarta les jambes et vit son regard plonger sur la peau couturée. Il gémit de plaisir lorsque la main brutale se posa sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la douleur prenait place alors que la lame glissait dans le sillon déjà emprunté, si près de l'artère.

Puis sa deuxième jambe fut libérée, au prix de nouvelles cicatrices aussi et il fut nu. Nu et allongé et attaché.

Un sourire de parfait contentement fleurit sur ses lèvres.

La dague fut déposée sur son ventre et la main brûlante se saisit de sa verge, alors que l'autre passait sur ses plaies, glissant dans le sang, le peignant sur sa peau.

— Ça t'excite.

— Ton sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours.

La main ensanglantée le frappa au visage.

— Tu aimes ça.

Il remonta la jambe, glissant son genou contre la bosse couverte de tweed de son pantalon. Ripper le frappa à nouveau, un sourire de démon éclairant son visage.

Il adorait Ripper.

— Embrasse-moi.

Sa voix était lourde et grave de désir. Ripper rapprocha son visage et lécha doucement ses lèvres, comme la plus tendre des caresses avant d'enfin poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Et de mordre sa lèvre au sang. Il poursuivit le goût métallique de sa langue, venant caresser la sienne et le forcer à répondre.

Il sentit la main qui se posa sur son ventre et reprit la dague, il gémit dans la bouche brûlante et cruelle, tendu par le désir et l'appréhension.

La lame coupa la peau de son ventre au moment même où sa main se saisissait de son sexe.

Il cria.

C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il fallait, ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir dans lequel il était perdu.

Il continua à l'embrasser alors qu'il traçait des arabesques de sang dans sa chair, marquant son corps, y dessinant son pouvoir et son bon plaisir.

Désir et souffrance continuaient de se succéder et se mélanger alors que son sang coulait puis séchait sur le marbre. Mais peu à peu tous deux devenaient calvaire et il n'aspirait plus qu'à s'en libérer.

— Ripper, finis-en.

La lame se posa sur son cou, contre sa jugulaire, l'haleine chaude et métallique caressait ses lèvres.

— Que j'en finisse ?

— Prends-moi.

La lame ensanglantée passa entre eux et il la nettoya de sa langue, la coupant sur l'acier. Ripper rit en l'embrassant, ramenant la dague contre son épaule, rouvrant la plaie qui avait commencé à se refermer. La douleur était comme une vague de désir, le poussant à frotter contre le bassin encore habillé.

Ripper s'assit sur ses hanches, son pantalon épongeant le sang et frottant contre les blessures mais peu lui importait, il était enfin en train de le défaire. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant enfin émerger le gland rougi de désir. Il sentit à peine la main qui passa dans le creux de son épaule, mais il ne manqua pas la vision de cette même main enduisant la verge de sang.

Lorsque Ripper s'installa entre ses jambes il écarta les cuisses le plus possible.

Il allait souffrir. Il y avait… une bonne année au moins qu'il n'avait pas été pris et le sang était un mauvais lubrifiant, pas assez visqueux, qui séchait trop vite. Mais la douleur était son offrande et il n'aurait pu attendre une seconde de plus.

Il le pénétra au moment même où il enfonçait ses doigts dans la plaie creusée dans son épaule. Il hurla et continua alors que les mouvements de ses doigts continuait d'épouser ceux de son sexe. Le plaisir se mêlait à la douleur dans une sarabande perverse qui faisait défaillir ses muscles et pomper plus fort son cœur.

Ripper avait perché ses jambes sur ses épaules et sa langue parcourait les runes de ses cuisses, rajoutant à la souffrance lorsque sa langue fouaillait celle qui était à vif et à l'extase lorsqu'elle passait sur la peau sensible de ses cicatrices.

Il se répandit sans même qu'il ne touche sa verge, perdu alors qu'il plongeait les dents dans la chair de sa cuisse, avalant son sang.

Dans un état second où tout lui était trop agréable et trop lancinant, il le contempla poursuivre son plaisir, égoïste et magnifique comme toujours. Et lorsqu'il s'écroula sous les coups de la jouissance il garda et ses doigts et son sexe en lui, envoyant douleur et plaisir.

— Janus, dieu de la dualité, maître de la duplicité, voici mon offrande, accepte-la.

Et il abattit ses mains alourdies par la ceinture contre la tempe de Ripper.

Rupert Giles se réveilla au milieu d'une mare de sang séché, ses vêtements débraillés et sans un seul souvenir de ce qui était arrivé cette nuit.

Une semaine plus tard la nuit d'Halloween lui offrit enfin une réponse : Ethan.


End file.
